Lost In Time
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: REWRITE OF CCW. Ever since watching Doctor Who on her computer, Charlene Davis fell in love with the show and she wishes that she was in that world, having adventures with the Doctor. After falling asleep during a rewatch of the episode Rose, she wakes up and finds herself in the apartment of Rose and Jackie Tyler as Rose's sister! The Doctor/Charlene (Doclene).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not Doctor Who and never will! But I do own Charlene and Megan Swan and any other characters I come up with.

 **Author's Note:** This story is a rewrite of my first Doctor Who fanfic, Charlene Charlene Who. I decided to rewrite it because I thought I could do much better with it and that I feel that I understand the characters of Doctor Who more than I did when I first wrote Charlene Charlene Who. Since this is a rewrite, I'm calling the story a different title, which is going to be Lost In Time. Thanks to my best friend, DreamonAlina, for giving me the title!

This time around, Charlene won't be doing the same thing that Rose did in the episodes. I realized that Char is a different character than Rose and I really want to show it this time. So more changes to the episodes will happen this time, unless it's something that I can't be avoided lol. The prologue isn't probably that different but whatever lol.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewrite! :)

* * *

 ** _Charlene's POV..._**

I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from crying as I watched the Doctor and Rose goodbye scene in the last episode of the second series of Doctor Who. It was called Doomsday, a rather appropriate title if you asked me. This had to be the fifth time I watched this scene. But even after seeing it that many times, I always cried during it and I knew it would be like that every single time even if I didn't want it to. It had only been three months since I got into Doctor and I _already_ watched all seven seasons in those months.

So to say that I was obsessed with it was an understatement. My best friend, Megan Swann, thought I was insane as obsessed as I was with it. Speaking of Megan, she was going to be coming over here, so we could go a movie together (didn't know which one yet though, we would figure it out when we got there). Just then, there was knock on the door and I knew it was Megan, but I was too into the episode to get up and open it for her.

Right now, I was watching the last Doctor/Rose scene in Doomsday and I was already crying as soon as it started. It was close to the end of the scene, so by then, I was forcing back sobs as I watched it intently.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't."

"What're you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. "

"On your own. I ... I love you. "

More tears filled my eyes at those words but I forced them not to fall. But I knew by the end of the episode, I was gonna break down like I always did. My thoughts broke by the Doctor speaking on my computer.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."

Now, I couldn't stop myself.

I sobbed out loud, covering my mouth with my hand to cover my other sobs as the Holo Doctor disappeared and Jackie, Rose's mum, ran towards her daughter to comfort her. Rose had met her half-way and they hugged each other.

I closed my computer and shut my eyes tightly. I hated this scene so much! Why did this have to happen to the Doctor? To Rose? It just wasn't fair!

"Um ... Char..."

With my eyes still filled with tears, I looked up and saw that it was Megan. I managed to speak, but my voice was shaking.

"What are you doing here, Megan?"

"Don't you remember? We're going to see a movie."

"Oh sorry, I forgot." I sniffed as I wiped away my tears.

Her eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and told her. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching the last episode of season 2 of Doctor Who. I always cry during the end of it because Rose leaves." My eyes filled with tears again, "It's just so sad."

"You and your Doctor Who," Megan said amused. "How you got so obsessed with this show I have no idea…"

"I'm not obsessed with it," I protested but it was a weak one because I knew that I totally was and my best friend knew it too.

"Yes you are."

I went to protest again. I stopped before I could, deciding to give up on trying to deny it. "Fine. I'm obsessed with the show!" I threw my arms in the air as I huffed, "Happy!"

"Very." Megan grinned as she flopped down on my bed.

I got off of my computer chair and grabbed my purse. It was on my desk. Once I got it and had it over my shoulders, I looked at Megan. Luckily my tears were long gone by now.

"Come on," I told my best friend. "Let's go to see that movie, whatever it is." I giggled and she giggled as well.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Megan got off of my bed and was the first one out the door. I followed her.

It was because of this that I didn't see my computer start to open up, flashing this bright light but it only lasted for a second and the computer closed again with a silent click...

* * *

After getting back from the movies, I had dinner with the family before deciding to go to bed early. I entered my room and headed to my computer. It was still closed just like I left it. Biting my bottom lip, I stared at my computer wanting to watch more Doctor Who. But I knew once I started watching it, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I went over to my dresser to get my pajamas but stopped, looking towards my computer again, thinking about going over there and watching more of it anyway. That's what I decided to do as I shrugged my shoulders, thinking,

 _'What the hell?'_

I quickly went over to my computer and opened it up. Since it was still on the Doomsday episode, I went and closed it, revealing the main screen of the Doctor Who TV Show on Netflix (where I watched the episodes at). Looking through the list of seasons and its episodes, I thought about which one I wanted to watch. It didn't take me long to decide. I picked the episode where Rose was first introduced which was titled, _'Rose.'_

I clicked on the episode and it started to play. I never finished the episode because I fell asleep at my computer. Because of this, I missed something that was going to change my life forever. All by itself my computer made the episode start from the beginning and then a strange light filled the screen. The light seemed to float out of my computer and it covered my entire body. When the light disappeared, I was gone...

* * *

"Charlene, come on now, wake up!"

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open at the sound of an oddly familiar voice. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a bed. I sat up quickly and ran a hand through my already messed up blonde hair. Why the hell was I in a bed? Didn't I fall asleep on my desk in front of my computer? I was so confused right now… If there was anything I hated in the world, it was being confused.

"Charlene? Sis? Are you alright?"

The same voice that woke me up broke me out of my confusing thoughts. Her voice sounded so familiar to me. Not only that, why did she call me sis? I could already feel a headache coming on. I rubbed my temples and I looked towards the voice only for my eyes to widen and my mouth to drop at the sight of Rose Tyler staring _RIGHT AT ME_!

She gave me a look. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

I said nothing. Too in shock to say anything.

When I didn't say anything, Rose Tyler shook her head. "Nevermind." She changed the subject as she pulled the covers off of my body. "It's time to get up. Don't want to be late for work." She didn't say anything else on the subject as she gave me a sisterly kiss on the top of my head. "Love you, sis.'

"Love…love you too…" I finally said, stuttering a bit.

She smiled at me before leaving the room and I fell back into bed, completely shocked.

I was in _Doctor Who_!

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Charlene, Part 1...**

 **So there's the new and improved prologue. I don't have much to say except review and tell me what you thought and if you're excited for the differences from this story and the original one! ;)**


	2. Charlene, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not Doctor Who and never will! But I do own Charlene and Megan Swan and any other characters I come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Now here's the first part of the episode Rose, or Charlene, this time around! ;) And it's the first chapter of the rewrite! I don't know how different this first episode is going to be from the orginal, probably not too much. But definitely the next one will have differences ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Charlene's POV…_**

I stayed in bed, trying to process what was happening. I was in Doctor Who, my favorite TV show, and my sister was Rose Tyler… This seemed like some crazy fanfiction! Or some crazy dream! Maybe it was both…I just didn't know.

Though this situation was weird and not possible, I was surprisingly calm about it, or as calm as I could be about being in my favorite TV show. But that was probably just because I thought it was a dream.

If this was a dream, I was going to make the best of it! I was in Doctor Who after all!

That thought in my mind, I grinned as I jumped up out of bed, running to my closet to pick out clothes to wear.

I picked them out before going to take a shower. Then I got dressed, dried my hair, and put on some makeup.

After that, I left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen where I saw Rose in the kitchen, buzzing around like a bee in a frenzy. I burst out laughing at the sight, causing Rose to almost trip in surprise, taken back by my sudden appearance.

"What's so funny?" Rose eyed me strangely.

"Er, nothing," I responded, biting my lip to keep more laughter from spilling out.

She looked like she didn't believe me, but she didn't comment on it. "Right, well, let's get going," she said as she grabbed her bag from the kitchen table. I grabbed mine as well. It was a sporty blue shoulder bag that matched my outfit just right. Dream me had a good fashion sense apparently.

Together, Rose and I went into the living room.

I grinned to myself at the sight of Jackie Tyler sitting on the couch in her robe and her legs tucked underneath herself as she sipped her tea. Rose moved over to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Morning Mum," I greeted Jackie brightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jackie was surprised by the kiss for whatever reason. She shook it off and smiled at me warmly. "Morning sweetheart."

I smiled back in response. "See you later!" After giving her another kiss on the cheek and a one armed hug, I followed Rose out of the flat.

We took the bus to get to work. For the first time riding on the bus, it wasn't too bad. It was nice not having to drive and I had someone to talk to too. The ride lasted for ten minutes until we finally arrived at Hendrick's. We hopped off of the bus before heading inside.

I didn't stay with Rose for long because we both had different things we had to do in the store. I worked the cashier and she worked the floor.

I had no idea how to even use a register. I never worked this kind of job before, so I struggled with it. But after getting help from a girl named Stephanie who also worked a register (I had to ignore the strange look from her when I asked her for help), I managed to use it without any problems.

Soon enough, it was time for my lunch break and I met up with Rose as we apparently had the same lunch hour and Mickey joined us! I was actually excited to meet him. He wasn't my favorite character in S1, but I loved him in the second season. He grew on me.

Lunch ended too quickly for my taste and before I knew it, I was back at the register, bored out of my mind. I kept on glancing at the clock as I waited for my shift to end.

Finally, it was time to leave and I hurried off to find Rose, so we could get out of here. However before we could go out the door, the door hop stopped us and jiggled the bag he had in his hand in front of her. Rose groaned, obviously she had forgotten she had to give Wilson the lottery money.

She took the bag and I told her, "I'll go with you."

Rose didn't complain about that. We went to the elevator and Rose pushed the down button on it as I shifted on my feet nervously, knowing what was going to happen next (even though I knew that nothing would happen to me since this was just a dream). I wasn't just nervous, I was also excited since this meant I was one step closer to meeting the Doctor, the Ninth Doctor. My first Doctor ever.

This was going to be fun.

We got into the elevator and went down to the basement. Rose stepped out first and I followed behind us, staying quiet. I decided not to get that much involved in the events of the first episode. I didn't want to mess up the Doctor and Rose's first meeting.

"Wilson?" Rose called out, her voice echoing. "Wilson, we've got the lottery money! Wilson!" We kept on walking and finally came across Wilson's office. Rose knocked on the door. "Wilson? You there?" When she didn't get an answer, Rose tried opening the door, only to find that it was locked and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, we can't hang about cause they're closing shop."

Again, no one answered and she tried once more, saying his name a little louder this time. Rose decided to try again. "Wilson!"

Yet again, no response.

"Oh, come on," Rose muttered under her breath. "Where could he be?" She turned her head towards me as if I had the awnser, which I did. However, I just shrugged.

"Maybe he went home?" I suggested.

Before she could say something about my suggestion, we hear a clattering sound, and we both turned our heads to the direction where the sound came from.

"Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Char!" she called.

When there wasn't a response, she went in the direction where we heard the sound. After hesitating for a few minutes, I bolted after her.

I followed her into a room, staying close beside her.

We heard a noise from behind a door, and we walked through it. Rose turned a light on so that we could see better.

"Wilson?" She called out again, and we walked deeper into the room, looking for Wilson. Shivers crawl up my spine when I saw the killer mannequins. As if on instinct, I grabbed onto Rose's arm tightly. She looked to me concerned. "Something wrong?"

I realized what I had done and quickly took my hand away. "No. Nothing. I'm fine. Basements just creep me out."

Rose laughed. "That's what you get for watching horror films all the time!" she teased as we kept walking and I rolled my eyes. "Wilson!" she tried again and I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was getting fed up. I was too even though I knew he was dead.

We had just come to a door when we heard a door slam shut. We both looked back at it and then looked at each other. Who could have possibly shut the door?

We ran to it together, I got there before her, and I rattled the door, trying to open it. Rose joined in, but even with the two of us, the door wouldn't budge. Suddenly we heard more footsteps, but this time it was coming inside.

"Is that someone mucking about?" Rose called out.

Rose and I walked farther down, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a creaking sound. Shivers roll down my spine as we turned around, and Rose and I's mouths dropped way open when we saw the mannequin's head facing us. Then, it started walking towards us. My heart started beating furiously as it continued to walk towards us.

We backed away as Rose laughed nervously. "Heh. You got us. Very funny."

But it kept walking towards us, and, to our horror, more started moving towards us.

"Right, we've got the joke!" Rose yelled.

"Um…Rose…I don't think this is a joke…" I told her.

"What are you talking about, Char? Of course it is. It's probably just Derek trying to freak us out. Was it Derek's idea?" She asked loudly.

I grabbed her jacket sleeve, rolling my eyes. "Rose, no offence, but Derek's too stupid to come up with something like this." Though I had no idea who this Derek was, I was just guessing on that.

More of them kept coming to life, so Rose and I had to dodge them at every corner, eventually causing us to ram right into the back wall. As we did, we grabbed each other's hand. The one that first came to life raised its hand for the death blow, and I sucked in a breath, shutting my eyes. My dream was going to end as soon as I started and I was enjoying myself too.

A large, warm hand strongly gripped my own, and I gasped to myself at the feel of it. I could actually feel the warmth going through my body. Maybe this wasn't a dream…maybe I was in Doctor Who. The thought of it almost made me faint and I actually almost did when I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the Doctor. His eyes looking into mine.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him and I almost breathed out his name.

"Run!" he exclaimed.

Just as we were about to take off, I quickly grabbed Rose's hand so that she would follow us. We narrowly avoided the hand chopping, and we ran through a blue door. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was running with the Doctor and Rose Tyler, holding onto their hands as we ran away from danger.

Those things were gaining on us, so we had to push ourselves harder.

The Doctor took us into the elevator, and quickly pressed the button. The doors were about to close, but that first mannequin stuck his arm into the slot where the doors were closing. As I leaned back against the wall of the elevator and breathed heavily, I was grinning as I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins. This was such a rush!

The Doctor managed to pull off the arm and the elevator door closed all the way.

Rose looked at the Doctor in disbelief. "You two pulled his arm off."

He grinned in response. "Yeah," he said proudly. He tossed the arm in the air and easily caught it. "Plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then? Students?" Rose asked; clearly still thinking that this was all a prank. "Is this a student thing, or what?"

"Why would they be students?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," she finally admitted.

"Well you said it." The Doctor said, going back to his earlier point. "Why students?"

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," Rose came up with after a few moments.

The Doctor looked over to her proudly. "That makes sense. Good job."

"Thanks," she said, still really confused.

I finally spoke up since all this happened and the Doctor looked over at me, catching my eyes as I grinned at him. "She thinks that this is all a joke," I told the Doctor. "But honestly, no one could come up with a joke _this good_."

This made the Doctor's grin widen as he gave a nod. "Very good point! Good job to you, too." He pressed the elevator button. "They're not students, though."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," Rose told him.

"Who's Wilson?" he asked.

"Chief Electrician." Rose responded.

"Wilson's dead," The Doctor said as the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out.

Rose looked over at to me confused, and we run out after the Doctor. "That's not just funny, that's sick," she stated.

The Doctor grabbed us by one shoulder. "Hold on, and mind your eyes," he instructed, and pushed us to the side.

"I've had enough of this now!" she cried clearly fed up by what was going on.

I tried not to burst with excitement when I saw that the Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver which was really hard mind you. I quickly covered my eyes as the elevator button sparked. He finished, and started walking.

"Who are you, then?" I asked following after him. It was actually quite fun to pretend not to know anything.

"Yeah and who's that lot down there?" Rose added as she walked next to me.

"They're made of plastic," The Doctor answered as we continued to follow him. "Living, plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up what looked to be like a bomb. "I'm gonna go upstairs, blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me. No." He grabbed our shoulders and pushed us ahead of him. "You two go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

I made a face at that, but didn't comment.

"Don't tell anyone about this because if you do you'll get them killed," he warned before he shut the door, leaving us in utter confusion. The door opened not three seconds after. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What are your name?" He asked Rose.

"Rose."

Then he turned to me. "And you?"

"Charlene." I gave him a grin and a salute. "Nice to meet ya, Doc."

He made a face at the nickname, but I just continued to grin at him and he changed the subject, flashing us a manic grin. "Nice to meet you! Now run for your lives!" And the door closed again, but this time, it didn't open back up.

Immediately and not wanting the adrenaline to leave just yet, I moved to open the door again to go inside to try and help him, but Rose grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doing, Char?"

"I'm going to help him, those mannequin thingies don't look very pretty." I answered as I moved my arm out of Rose's grip before I moved to the door again.

Again Rose grabbed my arm once more before I grabbed the doorknob. "But you know nothing about this guy! He calls himself the Doctor, who does that?" she exclaimed.

"Who cares!" I protested. "I still have to help him! It's the right thing to do!" He needed someone! He had been alone far too long!

I tried to get my arm free but she tightened her grip. "No! It's too dangerous! You heard him, he might get himself killed! He also said to run, and held up a bomb and waved it at us!"

' _Way to state the obvious Rose…'_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Now come on!" She shouted out the last thing, and she pulled me along with me protesting the whole way through.

After we got to where more people were, we slowed down to a lighter pace. We quickly ran across the street, and we narrowly avoided a car. We paused to look at the building, and a HUGE explosion happened inside. Glass shattered everywhere, and the entire place burst into flames. I saw some glass flying towards me, so I covered my face and pulled Rose back with me, who still seemed to be in awe. Rose snapped quickly back into reality, and we both ran home. Because of how fast we were running, I missed the fact that I had passed a blue telephone box.

* * *

"The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire." The reporter said on the telly.

Rose and I had made it home, and instantly we both crashed onto the couch, Rose still pretty confused as to what _actually_ happened. While I was confused by how I was actually here. All of this made no sense. I shouldn't be here. But here I was, so what was I going to do about it.

"I know, it's on the telly, it's everywhere," Jackie blabbered on the phone. "They're both lucky to be alive!" She went over to us and handed Rose a cup of tea and me a cup of hot chocolate. "Honestly, it's aged them, skin like an old Bible," she continued to say into the phone. "Walking in now, you'd think I was their daughter." Rose and I looked to each other and Rose rolled her eyes at Jackie's antics but I watched her, holding back laugh. I loved Jackie Tyler and she was my mother in this world, so that was pretty awesome! "Oh and here's himself," she then muttered and I looked to see Mickey hurriedly walking into the living room. Jackie rolled her eyes and left the living room, cabbing on the phone.

"I've been phoning your mobile, both of you! You could've been dead!" he exclaimed. "It's on the news and everything!"

"Oh really? I had no idea?" I said sarcastically, giving him a grin as I gestured to the TV, which was playing the news and playing the news story about it.

Mickey just shook his head at me and sat next to Rose. "I can't believe that your shope went up." He leaned over and hugged her.

"Don't mind me," I said with a fake sad sigh. "I'll just sit here feeling... cold … neglected."

Mickey rolled his eyes and leaned over to give me a hug too.

"We're all right, honestly, we're fine," Rose said after her boyfriend broke the hug. "Don't make a huge fuss over it."

"Well, what happened?" he asked, settling in beside Rose again.

I shrugged. "We don't know." I said.

"What was it though, what caused it?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "Like I said, we don't know, Mickey. We weren't there, at least we weren't inside when it happened."

Jackie walked back in just as I put my cup on the little coffee table, now holding the phone away from her ear to tell us, "It's Debbie on the end – she knows a man on The Mirror. 500 quid for an interview."

"Well, that's stupid," I stated bluntly. "Honestly, what's the big deal? It was just an explosion and it's not like we were even there when it did happen." That's the story I was telling. I wasn't going to reveal anything. Especially not to stupid interviewers.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Rose exclaimed, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Give it here."

Jackie handed her the phone, but Rose just ended the call.

"Well, you two have got to find some way of making money," she told us. "Your job's kaput, and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang again, and she quickly answered it. "Beth. They're alive! I've told them! Sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death!" She spoke into the phone as she walked out of the room.

I shook my head. Jackie could be so over dramatic sometimes.

Mickey looked into Rose's cup. "What're you drinking? Tea! No, no, no, that's no good. That's no good. And you?" He said, looking into my cup. "Hot chocolate? Even worse! You two are in shock. You need something stronger." He grabbed our hands. "Come on. You guys deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub."

"What happened to drinking never being the answer?" I asked jokingly. I ripped my hand from his grasp. "Besides I'd rather do what I do best and just lay around here, thanks." With a 'so there' expression, I grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and threw it over me, "You two go on. Wouldn't want to spoil the couple's fun."

Shaking his head, Mickey looked to Rose. "All right then. You and me. My treat."

Rose smiled knowingly. "Is there a match on?"

Mickey looked at her in shock. "No! I'm just thinking about you, babe," he reassured as he sat next to her.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" she asked, still knowingly.

"Way to be concerned for your girlfriend there, Mick." I put in.

"Well, that's not the point." Mickey said after a minute. "But we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on then," she told him. "I'm fine, really. Go. I've got Char to keep me company."

"Exactly," I chirped. "I'm great to be around, don't you know?" I winked causing Rose to laugh. I grinned at her, throwing an arm around her shoulders while using my other to point to the plastic arm, "Throw that out on your way Mick, will you?"

He nodded, and he and Rose quickly kissed goodbye. He grabbed the arm from the chair, and in a high pitched voice while waving the arm, he said, "Bye-bye Rose! Bye, Charlene!"

Then he pretended that the arm was strangling him, and I nervously chuckled, remembering how that very arm did the very same thing to the Doctor. With that, he left, chuckling.

* * *

"The fire then spread throughout the store. 15 firemen are in attendance though it's thought there's very little chance of saving the infrastructure." The man on the television continued on with its report.

Having enough of listening to this, I reached over and change the channel. Rose looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, noticing the look. "News always bores me. Besides, we already know there was an explosion."

I switched to some cartoon and leaned back as I took a sip of my hot chocolate, wondering when I woke up tomorrow if I was going to be back in my world and did I want to go back…

* * *

 **TBC..**

 **In...**

 **Charlene, Part 2...**

 **And there you go! ;) Tell me what you thought! Hopefully it feels different to you, because it does to me. What do you think though? Leave your answer in a review! Until next time!**


	3. Charlene, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not Doctor Who and never will! But I do own Charlene and Megan Swan and any other characters I come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Now here's the second part of the episode Rose, or Charlene, this time around! ;) Like I said, this probably isn't any different from the original but I tried. I definitely feels different though so hopefully you think so too. Real changes aren't gonna happen until the next episode anyway :)

Sorry for the wait btw!

But anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read and please leave reviews! :D

* * *

 ** _Charlene's POV…_**

A loud, blaring alarm made my eyes fly open, startled by the loudness of the alarm. I groaned, sitting up in bed as I ran a hand through my hair. What a crazy dream…

Then I looked around and found that I wasn't in my room, my real room. I was still in the room I woke up the morning before.

I was still in Doctor Who.

As soon as I realized that, I couldn't help but feel happy about it as I had decided that I didn't want to go back home if this did turn out to be a dream. Sure I would miss my friends (especially Megan) and family, but who could turn down this amazing opportunity to travel with the Doctor?

…

Then again, I might not travel with him. Even with me here, he would only ask Rose because that's how it was supposed to be…

Well, that's depressing.

What's the use of being in Doctor Who when you wouldn't be traveling with the main character?

Just then, I heard Jackie call up, "There's no point in getting up, sweethearts! You have no job to go to!"

And no job to keep me busy from not traveling with him.

I groaned, flopping back into bed as I threw my arm over my eyes, closing them to try and get some more sleep.

Eventually I climbed out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in a blue vanilla cream heart knit jumper and blue skinny jeans with a pair of cute sneakers.

Going into the kitchen, I flopped in the chair, next to Rose on the kitchen table and rested my head on the surface of it, heaving a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" I heard my sister ask.

"Fine…" I mumbled, looking over at her. "Just annoyed that we have to find a new job…it was hard enough finding the one we had…" Didn't know if that was true, but it sounded good.

Rose sighed. "Yeah…I know what you mean…" Then she asked, "Want some tea? Might make us feel better."

"Yeah, that would be great…I guess."

Before she could get up to make any, Jackie came into the kitchen in her pink bathrobe. "There's Finch's," she said. "You girls could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh great, the Butcher's," Rose said sarcastically.

"Um, no offence mum, but cutting up defenseless animals isn't my idea of a job that I want to get." I told Jackie, lifting my head up to look at her.

"Well, it might do you two some good." She pressed. "That shop was giving you two airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You two have had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got 2, 000 quid off the counsil just 'cause an old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!"

"But Mum, isn't she already Greek?"" I asked, giving her a strange look.

"Well yes, but that's not the point!" Jackie argued. I shared a look with Rose. "It was a valid claim." She said as she left the kitchen.

Still staring at each other, Rose rolled her eyes while I shook my head while smiling in amusement. Jackie sure was something else.

The door flap sounded, and we turned our heads in the direction of the sound. We looked to each other again before standing up.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" Rose said as we headed over to the front door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie defended herself.

"No, you thought about it." Rose pointed out.

We saw that nails were in front of the flap, and that there were holes where it was nailed down. Suddenly, there was something that made the flap move, and we jumped. I looked to Rose, and gently moved her back before I leaned in front of the flap and gently moved it outwards. I opened it all the way, and the Doctor's face was in front of me. My lips pulled up into a grin immediately.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully, earning a look from Rose, but I ignored it as I stood up and unlocked the door, opening it up.

The Doctor hopped to his feet from his bent position and stared at us with slightly narrow eyes. "What're you two doing here?" he asked rather rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you again too, Doctor." I said sarcastically.

Rose cut in, "We're here because we live here.

He looked at her, confused. "Well, what would you do that for?"

"Because we do and it's better than living on the street…in a box…" I added with a grin, leaning against the doorway.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, we're only home because someone blew up our job." She gave the Doctor a pointed look.

He made no comment about it, taking out the sonic as he frowned, pressing the button and making the tip glow blue. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?"

"If I was, I think I'd know, don't you think?" I questioned, raising a brow at him as he tapped me on the forehead with the sonic to make sure I wasn't. Then he did the same thing to Rose before putting the sonic back in his jacket pocket.

"No. Boneheads. Bye, then." Flashing us a grin, the Doctor went to leave and I quickly grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so, Doctor." I told him seriously. "You're not leaving until you explain what the hell was going with those plastic things."

I didn't let him say anything as I pulled him into the flat. Rose closed the door behind us and walked so she was in front of us.

"Who is it?" Jackie called from inside of her bedroom.

Rose and I moved to the doorway of Jack's room as Rose informed her, "It's about last night. He's from the Inquiry. Give us about ten minutes.

My sister left, leaving me with the Doctor and Jackie, who was just in her robe. I would have followed Rose, but this scene was too amusing to miss out on.

"They deserve compensation." She informed the Doctor.

"Huh, we're talking millions." He told her.

I stifled a giggle as Jackie looked him over, not knowing I was there watching, and stood up, smiling flirtatiously at him. "I'm in my dressing gown."

The Doctor eyed her for a moment, non-pulsed. "Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom…" Jackie said slowly.

"Yes, there is."

"Anything could happen." She suggested seductively.

He didn't hesitate. "No." He walked off and Jackie made a face behind him.

I shook my head at my mum, giving her a look. "Really Mum?"

Jackie smiled sheepishly, finally noticing me standing there. I rolled my eyes but smiled in amusement as I went to join the Doctor and Rose.

"Don't mind the mess." Rose told the Doctor.

"Yeah, we didn't have time to clean. Too busy looking for another job." I perked up from behind the Doctor, startling him a bit. I sniggered. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya." I brushed by him, giving him a smile as I did.

"Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Might as well, thanks! Just milk."

Rose went into the kitchen and I followed her. My sister got started on the coffee while I went to get the milk out.

"We should go to the Police. Seriously, the three of us." Rose said as we made the coffee.

"Hmph, that won't last. He's gay, and she's an alien." I heard him mutter to himself and I glanced over to see him looking at a gossip magazine before tossing it back on the table.

Sniggering to myself, I set the milk down next to Rose as she continued to speak.

"We're not going to blame you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong."

Man, this girl can talk! Why I hadn't I noticed that before in the show? I shrugged it off. Guess I wasn't paying that much attention.

"It said on the news that they found a body."

He didn't seem to be listening as he frowned at himself in the mirror. "Ah." He shrugged it off. "Could've been worse. Look at the ears."

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Yeah, his ears were rather large, but it only added to his charm. I mean, look at Merlin from the BBC show.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the Police, we want to know what we're saying." Rose said.

I leaned over to look at the Doctor through that window thing that we have. "She sure can talk, can't she?"

He leaned over, placing his arms on the wood of the window thing, and nodded his head. "Yeah, she really can."

"She gets that from our Mum," I said with a laugh as I leaned my head on my hand, meeting the Doctor's eyes. "But Mum definitely talks way more than she does. Let me tell ya. It truly does go in one ear and out the other with her. True story."

The Doctor looked at me amused. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, and he asked me, "What's that then? Have you got a cat?"

"No." I answered, but Rose added.

"We did have, but there are these strays, they come in off the estate."

Suddenly, I remembered something important and I ran into the living room. Sure enough, like I remembered, the plastic arm was choking the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

Just then, Rose came into the room his coffee. She sighed, taking notice to the plastic arm. "You told Mickey to throw that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic arm. Anyways, we don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Rose, he's choking!"

She quickly dismissed me. "No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is! His face is turning blue!" I insisted.

"No, it's not, Char."

"Are you color blind? That color is blue!" I exclaimed, pointing to his face. I sighed exasperatingly and went to help the Doctor, but he managed to get it off of his neck, and it went flying in the air. Next thing I know, it's plastered itself onto my face! Seriously! This should have been Rose! Not me!

"Char!" Rose exclaimed, and she and the Doctor tried to get it off my face.

It was choking me, blocking my nose and mouth. The Doctor pulled so hard on the arm that we crashed into the glass table, making it break into a thousand pieces. I guessed Jackie couldn't hear because she turned her hair dryer on. Talk about bad timing. We kept trying, and I got pushed back onto the couch.

I was barely breathing now, so it was an immense relief when the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and got it off my face. Automatically I took a deep breath in, and Rose ran to the couch, quickly seeing down next to me and wrapped her arms around my form.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

I gave her a squeeze. "I'm fine." I reassured her and it worked as she sighed in relief. I looked to the Doctor to see that the arm was still moving its fingers, so the Doctor pressed his screwdriver into its palm, and it died out.

"It's all right, I stopped it," he said. "There you go, you see?" He waved the arm at us before throwing it back to me. "Harmless."

I managed to catch the arm and flashed him an annoyed look. "Oh yeah, I can totally tell." I said sarcastically. Harmless, my ass. The thing nearly killed me! I hit the Doctor with the arm as hard as I could.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"You totally deserved that." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Not saying anything, the Doctor left the flat but Rose and I were having none of it as we bolted after him.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose called after him. "We have questions!"

"Yes I can," he said as we went down the flight of stairs. "Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill my sister!" Rose argued.

"10 out of 10 for observation." The Doctor muttered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, you have to tell us what's going on!" I told him, though I knew that he didn't have to tell us anything. But since I watched the show, I knew he was going to end up telling us.

"No, I don't." The Doctor disagreed. We made it to the ground level, and we went through the doors, going outside. It was a little cold, making me wish that I had brought a jacket with me.

"All right, then, we'll just go to the Police." Rose told him seriously. "We'll tell _everyone_. You said, if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking."

After my sister finished talking, I spoke up. "And we'll just keep on asking you about it. So, talk. Now." I stressed out in the end, crossing my arms over my chest, giving him a unrelenting look.

"Yeah and you said that if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He raised a brow at the both of us. "Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked.

"Yeah, the arm crossing was supposed to emphasize it." I responded with a grin.

"While the arm crossing is a nice touch, it doesn't work."

"Really? Not even just a little bit?"

"No."

I snapped my fingers. "Oh darn! And here I thought it was!" I shook my head in fake sadness but took notice to the fact that the Doctor's lips twitched, fighting the urge to smile. The sight made me grin.

Rose changed the subject. "Who are you?" she asked as we continued to follow him.

"Told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor Who?" I asked, and I had to contain my excitement while asking it. Never thought I would be able to say it! Especially to the actual Doctor!

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Hello!" he said waving a hand at us.

I looked at him amused.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," he agreed.

I nudged the Doctor in the side and he looked over at me. "Come on, can't you just tell us?" I pressed softly. "I think we can handle it. I mean, we've seen enough."

"Are you the Police?" Rose asked.

"No!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at the thought. "I was just...passing through, I'm a long way from home."

The mention of Gallifrey made my heart hurt. I hated that the Doctor was all alone now. It really wasn't fair. I shook my head just as Rose spoke.

"But what have we done wrong?" she questioned him. "How come those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two," he said sarcastically. "You two were just accidents. You got in the way. That's all."

"How nice of you." I told him, equally sarcastic.

"Then why did it try to kill my sister?"

"It was after me, not you." He said. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me."

Rose snorted a bit. "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah," he answered.

"You're full of it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sort of, yeah." He repeated with a grin.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" I asked.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly."

I gasped, pretending to be offended. "That is so not true! I had a job, and I like to read. So ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on," he continued, ignoring me.

I reached over and grabbed the plastic arm, getting his attention. "Hey. Just start from the beginning. I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic, how did you kill it?"

He said nothing for a moment. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." He finally started to explain. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"Thought control," The Doctor corrected her.

"So who's controlling it then?" Rose wondered.

"Long story," he said vaguely.

"But what's it all for?" I pressed. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I knew this was Rose's line but I couldn't help but sigh as it was too funny not to.

We all chuckled, and the Doctor nudged me with a grin. "No."

"Oh, no." Rose said, grinning too.

I grinned back.

"It's not a price war,"" The Doctor joked and we laughed again. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He sounded serious now, so we stopped laughing. "Do you believe me?" He asked after a moment.

I nodded. "One hundred percent," I said as Rose said at the same time, "No." The Doctor and Rose gave me interesting looks. "Oh come on. Overthrowing the human race seems believable when it comes to a mannequin race."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and turned to Rose. "But you're still listening."

Rose stopped walking, so I do too, as the Doctor kept walking. "Really though, Doctor, tell us, who are you?" she asked.

He turned around. "Do you know, like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" he asked.

We nodded, and the Doctor walked up to us. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it, 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." He got really close to me since I was the closest. "I can feel it." He took my hand in his warm grip, causing me to slightly blush. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour." I looked up at him in pure amazement as he continued, "And I can feel it. We're falling through space. You and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He stopped abruptly, and dropped my hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Charlene and Rose Tyler." He leaned over, grabbed the plastic arm, and waved it. "Go home."

He turned and walked away, leaving me and Rose standing there, very confused. After a second, Rose just moved to leave. When she saw that I wasn't following, she grabbed my hand and tugged me along. It only took me a second before I could move my feet.

Then, out of nowhere, we heard a noise. Only I knew that it was actually the sound of the TARDIS. We slowly turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then I was running. I remembered where the TARDIS was in this episode, so I was trying to find it. Rose followed me, and I stopped in time to see that the TARDIS was gone.

I turned to Rose. "Wasn't there a box there?" I asked her.

She looked around and shook her head. "No, there wasn't. Come on Char, let's just go home."

She went away but I stood there, staring where the TARDIS once was. When he told us to forget about him, I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't possible. With that thought in mind, I ran as fast I could, running past Rose.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

I heard her call but I continued to run, wanting to get to the apartment as quick as I could.

* * *

I rushed into the apartment with Rose close behind.

"Char, where are you going?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna find out more about the Doctor," I answered quickly.

"But he told us to forget about him!"

"I know, but I don't care what he said!" I told her loudly as I ran past Jackie and went into my bedroom. I searched for a computer but I couldn't find one. I guess I didn't have one in this world. I remembered how in the episode Rose used Mickey's computer to search for the Doctor but I didn't know if I had his phone number in my phone…I didn't even know if I had a cell phone here. Knowing that it was no use, I ran into the kitchen where Rose was.

"Do I have Mickey's phone number in my mobile?" I asked Rose.

She looked at me confused. "Yeah? Why wouldn't you?" I shrugged and she frowned at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to use his computer to search about the Doctor." I decided to be honest with Rose. She was the only sister I got. I couldn't lie to her about it especially since she met the Doctor as well. But what was surprising was that, she didn't even want to learn more about him. I mean, she did in the show, so why wouldn't she now? Was it because I was here? I didn't have the answers to those questions, but whatever. If she wanted to forget about him, then she would, but I wasn't going to. I would have to be a _huge_ fool to forget someone as great as him.

"Charlene, you saw what that arm did, he's dangerous, just forget about him like he said you should." Rose warned.

I shook my head at her. "I can't forget about him." I told her honestly. "I'm sorry, if you want to forget about him, you can, but I'm not going to and you can't change my mind."

My sister stared at me for a moment before she sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you. I told Mickey I was going to come over anyway."

"Thank you Rosie!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

My sister (I could seriously get used to calling her that) laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome." She pulled back from the hug, grabbed my hand, and we left the kitchen.

Jackie stopped us before we could make it past her. "Oi! Where are you two going?"

"We're going to Mickey's house, we'll be back soon." Rose answered.

I nodded agreement, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Rose followed in suit before we left the living room and exited the flat.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Charlene, Part 3...**

 **Review please? ;)**


	4. Charlene, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not Doctor Who and never will! But I do own Charlene and Megan Swan and any other characters I come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Now here's the second part of the episode Rose, or Charlene, this time around! ;) Again, not many changes again but the next episode will definitely have some. You'll see ;)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy anyway! :)

* * *

After taking a bus, we made it to Mickey's flat building and I followed Rose to her boyfriend's flat. Rose was the one who knocked on the door once we got to the door. Seconds later, the door opened revealing Mickey, who smiled goofily at the sight of Rose.

"Hey, there's my girl," he greeted as Rose and I entered his flat. He smacked Rose's ass, causing her to jump in surprise. I held back a gag at the sight. "Kit off!"

Rose turned to face him and rolled her eyes, amused. "Oh shut up."

I turned my head as they kissed, not wanting to interrupt a private moment between them. I never did like him and Rose together. Given that was probably only because I loved Rose and the Doctor as a couple.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked us as we walked together.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug, and I don't mean rinse, I mean wash," she told him seriously.

Before he had time to reply, I interrupted. "Mickey, can I use your computer?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah," he said, heading to the kitchen with Rose behind him.

"Thank you, Mick!" I called to him as I went in the direction where I thought his room was. Since I really wasn't a part of this world, I didn't know.

"Don't read my email!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be caught dead reading those!" I retorted. I didn't hear his response as I found his room and shut the door behind me.

I went over to the computer, this big white one, one that no one had in years. I frowned as I settled myself on the chair. Hopefully I knew how to work this thing. I managed to figure it out and I clicked on the internet. It automatically went to the website that Rose had gone on when she was the one who searched for the Doctor. It was called "Search-Wise." I typed in on the search engine 'Doctor Blue Box' and it came up with 493 results.

Seeing the first result, I smiled to myself. Here it is… Quickly, I clicked on the site and the blurry picture of the Doctor showed up. I saw where to contact Clive and I typed a quick email. He emailed back and this continued for an hour and we set a time to meet up. After finishing that, I turned off of the computer and left Mickey's bedroom.

* * *

After convincing Mickey to take me down there, we got into his yellow VW bettle with Rose. I tried to convince her to stay away, knowing what was going to happen to Mickey. I didn't want the same thing to happen to her. But since she was a stubborn mule, she ended up going with us, despite my protests. Finally we made it to the house and I climbed out of the car, turning towards Rose and Mickey.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," I told them.

"We should come in, Charlene, you don't know if it's safe or not," Rose said, worry in her voice.

I shook my head. Though I didn't want the same thing to happen to Mickey and now Rose, I knew that this was how it was supposed to go. If I wanted to travel with the Doctor it was the only way, but I felt guilty about it.

"No, you don't have to," I said. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah, who told you that?" Mickey retorted. He looked worried too but he sort of hide it more than Rose did, "He did. That's what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

Rose nodded in agreement but I just shook my head. "Fine, how about this? You two just stay out here to make sure he doesn't kill me."

The couple shared a look before sighing together and they looked at me, nodding.

I smiled. "Be back soon," I told them before I crossed the street, making sure there were no cars in my way. I got to the house and knocked on the front door. Seconds later, the door opened revealing a boy around thirteen or fourteen years.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive," I told the kid with a soft smile. "We've been emailing."

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!" the boy called, walking back inside the house. I scowled at his back. I was definitely was not a nutter! I would have told the boy exactly that, but he disappeared before I could and Clive appeared, looking exactly like he did on the show. He smiled at the sight of me and his eyes showed excitement.

"Hello, you must be Charlene. I'm Clive…obviously."

"Yeah, obviously." I said with a short laugh. "I better tell you now, but my sister and my sister's boyfriend are waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." I looked at Rose and Mickey across the street as I told him this.

"No, good point." He said, not at all bothering by them being there. He waved at Mickey and Rose as he smiled at them. He walked inside his house, gesturing for me to follow. Looking at my sister and Mickey one last time to give them a reassuring smile, I followed him inside.

"Who is it?" Clive's wife called from upstairs.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor, she's been reading the website!" he called. Then he turned towards me. "Please come through, I'm in the shed."

Not wanting to waste any time, I followed him.

* * *

"A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you," Clive said as we entered the shed, which was filled with all kinds of stuff. I went to stand in front of this table and looked at the papers and things that were on it as Clive continued on. "People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspires theories, even ghost stories. Not first name, no last name, just the Doctor." He was now standing next to me with a blue binder in his hand. He sat it down and opened it up before he looked at me, "Always the Doctor. And this title seems to have passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor, isn't it?" He pointed

I looked to see he was pointing over at a laptop. Mmm, so they did have laptops. Wow…Mickey is way back there in the times… then again, he might not have that much money to get a laptop. I didn't have to look at the picture all that much since I knew that it was him.

"Yeah, that's him, the big ears give it away." I couldn't help but make a jab at his ears, holding back a giggle.

"He does have big ears, doesn't he?" Clive mused before he went back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, I tracked it down to the Washington public achieve just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…" From the blue binder, he took out an old picture and showed it to me.

It was the picture of President Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. It didn't take me long to find the Doctor even though the picture was a little bit blurred.

"You see?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded, waving a hand for him to continue.

"Going back further," he continued, putting away the picture and pulling out another one. He showed it to me, "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton and friend." He pointed to the blurry figure of the Doctor and then he looked back at me, explaining, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived."

He put that picture away and pulled out a sketch. It was the same Doctor but he looked a little different.

"And here we are. 1883. And look the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded." He took a deep breath, letting it out, before continuing on. "The Doctor is a legend woven in history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

I looked at up at him, seeing the serious look on his face. "What is it?"

"Death…"

I forced back a frown. He didn't always bring death. Sure it was sometimes to be expected, him being a Time Lord and all. But it wasn't his fault that he couldn't stop every bad thing from happening to the people he traveled with.

"If the Doctor's back," Clive started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "If you've seen him, Charlene along with your sister, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger…"

* * *

Outside of the house, Rose was starting to get impatient, waiting for her sister. What was taking her so long? She was beginning to get worried.

"I'm going to go get her, Mickey," Rose told her boyfriend, unable to wait anymore. But when she didn't get a reply, she looked and saw Mickey was staring at something with furrowed eyebrows. Following his gaze, she found that he was staring at the trash bin. She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, panic in his voice as he looked over at her.

"See what?"

"The trash bin, it moved."

Rose looked at it closely. Mmm, now that he mentioned it … it did look a little closer than before. "I'm sure that it was your imagination or maybe when we weren't lookin' someone moved it." She reassured her boyfriend.

"It wasn't my imagination." He assured before he changed the subject. "I'm going to check it out. Stay here." He got out of the car leaving Rose in the car but she got out too.

"I'm going to get Char, she's taking too long," she told him as he opened the lid.

He didn't seem to hear her, or notice she was out of the car. "Come on then!" he exclaimed loudly into the trash bin.

Shaking her head amused, Rose headed towards Clint's house. But she didn't get far.

"ROSE!"

She whirled around and her eyes widened at the sight of Mickey struggling to get his hands free from the trash bin. It was like the trash bin had come to life!

"MICKEY!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled, trying to help him get out. But it was no use.

As he continued to pull his hands free and she pulled him from around the waist, the plastic was stretching and the bin started moving madly, growling. It flexed and snapped. Both Rose and Mickey let out collected screams as the trash bin whipped them inside. A moment later, the lid flew up, letting out a burping sound before shutting once again.

* * *

 _'Finally!'_ I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was glad to be out of there. That Clive could talk a lot. I headed to Mickey's car and slid into the passenger seat.

"We should get something to eat," I said, looking over at Mickey and Rose. I did notice the shiny skin on both of them and the fixed grins. But I couldn't let them know that. I was going to have to act as normal as possible. "Fancy some pizza?"

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza," both Rose and Mickey said with the same voice that Mickey and now Rose in the show. It was weird.

I ignored it, "Or we can have Chinese. Though I do love pizza more than Chinese, but if you want that, that's okay with me. I just won't get anything…well maybe a soda but that's it."

"Pizza!" Rose and Mickey repeated in that same voice.

"Great! Pizza, it is then!" I said brightly as Mickey started the car and weaved off of the road.

* * *

At the Pizza restaurant, Mickey, Rose, and I were sitting at a table and I was babbling on and on, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that they still had shiny skin and the fixed grin on their faces.

"I've always wanted to work at a mall. I know, I know, I don't even like going to the mall so why would I want to work at one. But I've never worked at one before so it would be interesting. Sure it's the sort of the same job I had before the shop blew up. But it is a mall so there are a lot of other different shops that would be fun to go to. Or maybe work at the food court? Oh that would be good!" I turned to look at Rose, "What do you think, sis? We could work there together like we did at the shop…unless you don't want to."

The plastic Rose didn't say anything but Mickey did.

"So, what did you meet this Doctor?" he asked in that same voice.

"Oh it doesn't matter." I waved it off. "I've forgotten about it. There's no need to talk about it anymore."

But he continued to press on. "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"

"Not really…well maybe…sort of…" I decided to reveal but that was it.

"What was he doing there?"

"What does it even matter?" I tilted my head to the side. "It doesn't, so I'm not going to talk about it. What's going on with you? You didn't ask these questions in the car when you took me to Clive's house and why aren't you speaking?" I directed the question to Rose. "Normally you would be talking up a storm and yet here you are, all silent and quiet…"

"Will you shut up?!" Plastic Mickey sounded annoyed and I didn't blame him. I sometimes didn't know when to stop talking. I was kind of like Doctor Ten in that way. Given the things he blabbered about were more scientific than anything and also most of the time you had no idea what he was talking about.

"Calm down, will you, I was just asking my sister a question," I protested, holding my hands out in surrender. "So what's wrong Rose?" I looked to the Plastic Rose.

But Mickey spoke up again, changing the subject back to the Doctor, "You can trust me, Charlene." I held back a snort as he continued, "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you Charlene. Because that's all I really want to do."

"Tell me why you want to know so much?" I retorted defiantly.

"Your champagne." Great timing for once, Doctor! I thought to myself as I hide a smile, not looking up at him.

"We didn't order champagne," Mickey said not looking up at the 'waiter'. "Where's the Doctor?"

I was saved by replying because the 'waiter' spoke again.

"Your champagne."

"We didn't get any thanks." I looked up and pretended to be shocked at the sight of the Doctor. Luckily Mickey and Rose didn't notice and they didn't notice him wink at me. I hid a smile and I looked back at the two plastic versions of my sister and my sister's boyfriend. "What's wrong with you two? You don't normally act like this?" I questioned but I was mostly looking at Mickey when I asked this.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where he is?" he demanded.

"I told you I don't know," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you _shit_." Since I didn't look up, I didn't see the surprised expression on the Doctor's face which was either because of my language or because I wouldn't budge on telling the plastic Mickey about him.

He opened his mouth to say more but the 'waiter' interrupted him.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey finally looked up and noticed the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."

I pretended to finally notice him and I gave a fake gasp as I stood up from my seat. "Oh my God, it's you again!" I cried overdramatically, earning a wink from the Doctor as he started to shake the bottle viscously as he said with a grin on his face,

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the _fantastic_ friends." He released the cage around the cork and it flew straight into Plastic Mickey's face. The cork got sucked into his forehead and then after a moment, he spit it out of his mouth.

"Anyway."

Plastic Mickey quickly got up and turned his hand into a chopper. I decided to flee at this moment but the Plastic Rose grabbed my wrist not letting me get far. I tried to get my wrist free.

As this happened, Mickey smashed the table with the chopper. But the Doctor had him in a headlock and a few hard pulls later, the head was off and every customer that was in the pizza place started screaming. Following the Doctor, I got my wrist free and managed to flip Plastic Rose on her back and I pulled her head off.

"Don't think that's going to stop us," Mickey's head said with a smirk in the Doctor's hands. More screams filled the air when his body got up and started flailing around, same went for Rose. I rushed over to the alarm and turned it quickly.

"Everyone get out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I exclaimed to everyone who instantly followed my instructions.

Sharing a look with the Doctor, we both rushed through the kitchens with both of the heads in our grasps while the two bodies started to destroy the restaurant. I pushed myself as hard as I could to get out and I rushed out of the back exit. So did the Doctor but he was sealing the door shut. I ran down the alley, running past the TARDIS. I noticed it there but if I had went there this soon, it would probably make the Doctor suspicious. But at the end of the alleyway was secured by padlocked gates, blocking my exit. I quickly turned towards the Doctor who was heading my way calmly.

"Can you use your tube thing to open these gates?" I asked quickly.

"Sonic screwdriver," he corrected.

"Okay fine 'sonic screwdriver." I rolled my eyes, "Can you use it before we're plastic dinner?"

"Nah." He dismissed my question.

"And why not?" I asked, giving him a look.

In reply, he gestured to the head in my hands. I threw it to him and he caught it with the hand that didn't have Mickey's head before he started to head towards the TARDIS. "Tell you what, let's go in here."

"But that's just a wooden box," I said but I followed him without hesitation. "How's that going to protect us?"

The Doctor didn't respond as he stopped in front of the TARDIS with me right behind him. He unlocked it and he walked in. Excitement grew inside me. I couldn't believe I was going in the TARDIS! It was seriously amazing. I jumped at the sound of someone hammering on this metal door so I knew it was the Plastic Rose and Plastic Mickey. I knew that they were okay but I was still worried about them. I hope that they're okay… Shaking my head, I quickly decided on going into the TARDIS anyway. I went inside making sure I closed the door and I gasped at the sight of the inside. It was amazing! And it looked exactly like it did on the TV show! With amazement all over my face, I looked around as I walked further into the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I squealed, unable to help myself. "I can't believe it!"

From where he was at trying to hook up the heads to find out where the source was coming from, he turned to me, his eyes flashing with curiosity. I realized what I said and I winced internally and quickly corrected myself.

"I mean, those things will come and follow us in here!"

"The assemblymen hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they tried. Now, shut up for a minute." He turned back to what he was doing.

I scowled at him. "So rude," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "What are you going to do with those heads?" I asked, the scowl gone.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but these heads are perfect," he started to explain as he continued to hook the heads up to cables. "I can use them to trace back to the original source." He finished and he stayed near the control center as he looked at me. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

"I guess we can start with, are you an alien?" I questioned, already knowing the answer to that.

He nodded. "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah…"

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing," the Doctor told me, gesturing to the TARDIS. "That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

I stared at him for a moment. "Alright..." I said causally and he looked at me startled. "What? I think I've seen enough not to be shocked about this." He frowned at me, but I quickly changed the subject before he could say anything. "What about Rose and Mickey? Did they kill them? Are they dead?"

"Oh…" He paused. "I didn't think of that."

"Really? I didn't notice," I said sarcastically. "Oh and you should know, the heads are melting."

"Melting?" He whirled around and saw that both of the heads were melting on the console, where it was attacked to cables. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" He ran to the TARDIS quickly and he started it up and I could hear the sound of the TARDIS. I held back my excited squeal. It sounded exactly like it did on the show! It also started shaking but not as much as it usually did since we weren't going that far.

"What are you doing?" I questioned even though I knew what he was doing.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I got it." But he didn't as he started freaking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran out of it. I went after him and sure enough, here we were at the same exact spot Rose went in the first episode and it was nighttime so the Ferris Wheel lights were on.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," The Doctor complained, walking towards the boats.

"How did we get here? Does this TARDIS fly or something?"

He leaned against the railing as he replied. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

I wanted to say 'try me' but I didn't. So instead, I took Rose's line.

"But if we're somewhere else, does this mean the headless thing is on the loose?"

"It melted with the head," he said as he headed towards the TARDIS. He sounded annoyed then. "Are you going to witter on all-night?"

"Depends on what I witter on about," I joked. "But no." I sighed then, running a hand through my hair. "How am I going to explain what happened to Rose to our mum? And I also have to Mickey's mum about him too…"

The Doctor turned to me confused and I looked at him, slightly rolling my eyes.

"For someone so smart, you sure are forgetful."

"Look, if I did forget about some kid called Mickey, and your sister, it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Hey, don't yell at me," I said. "It's not my fault. It's yours."

"How is _my_ fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't told me to forget about you then I wouldn't have been tempted not to forget about you and try to find all I could about you then they wouldn't have turned into plastic and my sister and her boyfriend wouldn't be dead. So there." I crossed my arms over my chest with a nod.

"Well, if you forgot about me then _none of this_ would have happened."

"Well, if you hadn't come here in the first place _none of this_ would be happening right now. Then you wouldn't be having a conversation with someone else and you would be talking to yourself being alone as you've probably been for a while."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at me, "How do you know I've been alone?" He sounded defensive.

"In your eyes, I see the loneliness in them," I answered softly. He didn't respond as he looked away from me, crossing his arms. I changed the subject, "By the way, if you're an alien, then how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a north."

"And what's a police call box?" I nodded towards the writing on the TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s," he said, going to the side of the Tardis. He patted it affectionately and looked at me, grinning now and looking me in the eye. "It's a disguise."

I chuckled, grinning back. "Well, it's a damn good one."

"I know." He patted the TARDIS affectionately again, this time smiling smugly.

"So this living plastic, what's it got against us? I mean, we haven't done anything to it?"

"Nothing," he answered. "It loves you." _Can't blame them for that._ "You've got such a good planet." _True._ "Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war." _Should I ask what war? Get him to mention the Time War… nah, I'll save that for later._ "All its protein plants rotted, so Earth dinner." He finished with a grin, pretending to be eating something with his hands.

I nodded along with him. "Well, is there any way of stopping it?"

He pulled out a tube filled with blue liquid and shook it. "Anti-plastic," he said with a grin.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic. But first, I got to find it." He walked ahead of me. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?" I asked curiously.

He stopped and looked at me, "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the single."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

He nodded as he started walking with me following him. "Like a transmitter. Round, massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel." As soon as he said wheel, we stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel but since the Doctor was looking at me, his back was towards it so he didn't see it. "Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He noticed me staring at something and he asked, "What?" I nodded towards the wheel but he still didn't get it. "What?"

I just sighed, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around so that he was facing the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I looked at him amused as he turned to me and grinned.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. Eeep! I actually got to hear him say it! Sweet!

I couldn't help but grinned back. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's save the world from destruction, shall we?" I said enthusiastically.

His grin widened at my enthusiasm and with that, we grabbed hands and ran as fast as we could. Making it to the Westminster bridge, we ran across it and after we were on the other side of the Ferris Wheel, we stopped running.

"Think of, plastic all over the world, every arterial thing, waiting to come alive. The show window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

"The breast implanters," I added.

"Still we've found the transmitter." He nodded to the Ferris Wheel. "The consciousness must be somewhere underneath." He started to look around.

I searched around and I went over to the parapet. Looking over it, I found a large manhole entrance at the bottom of these steps.

"What about here?" I called to the Doctor.

He went over to him and looked over where I was looking at. "Looks good to me."

"Of course it does," I said cheekily. "I'm the one who suggested it."

I winked at the Doctor, who shook his head at me, before running down the steps to the manhole with the Doctor right behind me. We looked at each other for a moment before we ran down the steps to the manhole. I stood behind the Doctor as he opened the manhole. Once it was open, there was this bright red light inside. It was bright enough where I had to cover my eyes.

The Doctor was the first one down this latter that was inside the manhole. I sort of hesitated on going down but this only lasted for a moment. I climbed down the latter, getting down in a couple minutes. Looking around, I saw that we were in a brick-built area with lots of chains. I followed the Doctor over to the door that was in here. He looked back to see if I was there before he opened the door and we walked through together. After going down these other steps, we found ourselves in a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat," he told me as we leaned over these bars, looking down at this huge orange blob that was making these growling sounds. "A living plastic creature."

"Great, it looks mad; don't you hear those growling sounds?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill it or…?"

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

I nodded with a slight smile and I followed the Doctor down these steps but I stopped half-way on them while the Doctor went down to this catwalk where it overlooked the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness," he called to the still growling blob. "Under the peaceful contact according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

I watched in semi amazement as the blob flexed.

"Thank you," he told it. "If I might have permission to approach?"

As the blob made a noise in agreement, I noticed two people on the lower level, gripping onto one another.

"Rose! Mickey!" I cried, running down to them.

"Char!" Rose got to her feet at the sight of me.

I got to her and hugged my sister tight. "Yeah, it's me, both of you are going to be fine," I comforted her.

Mickey shushed us and I looked at him. "That thing down there, the liquid, it can talk!" he cried freaking out.

I sniffed and my nose wrinkled at the smell coming off of Mickey. "God, you're smelling Mick." I looked up at the Doctor still holding Rose. "Doctor, they kept them alive."

"Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep them alive to maintain the copy."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "And you didn't think to mention this to me?"

"Can we keep the domestic outside, thank you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh of course, because god forbid we go domestic," I said sarcastically but he ignored me as he continued down the stairs. I moved to get closer look with Rose still holding onto me and Mickey was gripping my leg.

 _'Scardy cat and this is why I didn't like season one Mickey all that much. He was too clingy.'_ I rolled my eyes again but I didn't tell him to let go of my leg.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked. The blob made another sound, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of wrap shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off." A sort of face formed in the vet of plastic. "Oh don't give me that. It's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk constitutional rights." The blob snarled and he exclaimed, "I am talking!" The blob quieted and the Doctor continued, "This planet is still starting. These stupid little people have only just learned to walk but they are capable of so much more. I'm asking on their behalf. Please just go."

Seeing these two manikins heading the Doctor's way, I cried out, "Doctor!"

But the two dummies had already grabbed the Doctor. I would have gone to help him if it wasn't for Rose and Mickey holding onto me like two scardy cats but I couldn't blame them for that though. I watched as one of the dummies took out the anti plastic that the Doctor was gonna use to destroy the vat. The blob roared angrily, obviously realizing this.

"That was just for reassurance," he tried to reassure the blob while trying to get out of the dummy that was still holding onto him. "I wasn't going to use it. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The blob let out another roar, flexing. "What do you mean?"

Up on this upper level of the chamber, these metal doors slid open, revealing the TARDIS.

"Oh no! They got the TARDIS!" I gasped.

"The what?" Rose and Mickey asked in unison confused.

I didn't have time to reply because the Doctor spoke quickly, still trying to get out of the dummy's grip.

"No. Oh no. Honestly, no." The blob roared again. "Yes that's my ship." The blob let out collective roars telling the Doctor something. His eyes widened at what it was saying. "That's not true! I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

My heart constricted at the pain in his voice, wishing he didn't have to lose his people … that he didn't have to live with the guilt of being the one to destroy them. The blob roared even louder than before. It started flaming in different spots (even where we were but not close where we would eat burnt) and it made the chamber brighter than it was before.

"What's it doing, Doctor?!" I cried, freaking out a little. Actually being a part of this was way different than it was watching it on TV.

"It's the TARDIS!" The Doctor cried over the roaring. "The Nestene identified its super technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase! It's starting the invasion! Get out, Charlene! Just let it out!"

"You heard him Char! Let's get out of here!" Rose cried, tugging on my arm.

"No!" I shook my head stubbornly. "It's not safe out there, Rose, and I'm _not_ leaving him." The roaring continued. "Call Mum, Rose, tell her to go home!"

She nodded quickly as she pulled out her mobile, calling Mum.

"Mum? Where are you?" Her eyes widened. "No, go home! Just go home, right now!" When mum hung up, she cried, "Mum! Mum!" She turned to me. "Mum's out there! What can we do?!"

But it was too late to do anything because the blob started to send out bolts of light everywhere.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor cried. The Eye of the blob lit up with a bright energy.

"It's the end of the world." I heard Rose's frightened voice. I squeezed her arm in comfort.

Seeing that I wasn't leaving, the Doctor cried, "Get out Charlene! Just get out! Run!"

I didn't run but Rose sure did. But remembering what happened to the stairs, I ran after her. I caught up to her and I pulled her back just as the strike of energy blew up the ceiling causing both of us to jump and scream.

"The stairs have gone, Rose," I managed to say calmly.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?!" Rose cried in frustration.

I looked around quickly to find another way out as the dummies tried to push the struggling Doctor in the vat.

"The TARDIS!" I cried in realization.

I ran up to where the TARDIS was with rose and Mickey close behind. I tried to open it but remembered I didn't have a key at this point.

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud. "I don't have a key!"

"We're going to die!" Mickey cried, gripping the TARDIS in fright.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him as I looked around yet another way out. A moment later, I decided to so the same thing Rose did even though I wasn't able to do a move like that but I didn't have any other choice.

"Just leave him!" Mickey cried as I ran around the chamber. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Oh yes there is!" I cried back with enthusiasm as I grabbed an axe next to these series of ropes. "I might not have a job or a future or A levels! But I do have hope of the impossible!"

I cut through one of the robes causing a chain to go my way. I gripped it in a firm grip.

"Here goes nothing!" I cried, running as fast as I could.

Swinging along the side of the catwalk, I moved my body towards the dummy that was holding the Doctor. Luckily he moved the dummy and I kicked it as hard as I could, it tumbled and the Doctor pushed it inside the vat. Swinging back, I kicked the other dummy in the back and it fell into the vat too. Because of this, the anti-plastic (which this dummy had) opened up and fell into the blob. It screamed in pain as it started to turn blue.

"Charlene!" The Doctor exclaimed my name as I swung back towards him. He managed to catch me around the waist and I let go of the chain. "Now we're in trouble," he told me with a grin.

"Oh you love it!" I grinned back.

Letting go of me, we ran to the TARDIS as explosions started all around us.

"Get in!" I exclaimed to Rose and Mickey, pushing them into the TARDIS once the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

Outside of the TARDIS, it dematerialized and we were gone. Minutes later, we were outside of the Queens Arcade near these rows of shutters kiosks. Mickey ran out of the TARDIS frightened and ran over to those shutters. Rose and I followed quickly behind him.

Rose took out her mobile and called Mum. I hear her over the phone as she was being loud and she was obviously freaking out.

"Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house. Same goes for your sister!"

"Mum, we're fine," Rose said sharing a look with me. "We're still at home. We won't go anywhere…"

Rose and Mum talked for a couple more minutes. Once she was gone, my sister went over to Mickey as I turned around to face the Doctor who was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness. Easy."

I smiled at his comment before I spoke up with my arms crossed. "You were useless in there," I reminded him. I smiled, feeling proud of myself, "Besides if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now."

"Yes I would, Thank you," he told me sincerely.

"It was no problem at all Doctor," I said, looking at him with soft eyes.

After a couple minutes of silence, the Doctor spoke up. "Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." Me? Was he serious? He continued speaking when I didn't say anything, too shocked to do so. "This box just isn't a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of change."

I was finally able to say something. "Really? You aren't kidding?"

He would have responded if it wasn't or Rose speaking up before him.

"Char, you can't go," she told me seriously. "He's dangerous and he's an alien." She turned to the Doctor, "If she goes with you, you're going to get her hurt and I don't want that to happen."

I saw the fear in her eyes. But I wanted to go...I didn't want to repeat the same day. I wanted to travel, do something with my life. It was something I even wanted back in my world. But from the look in her eyes, I knew that I wouldn't change her mind.

I sighed, disappointed, and I looked at the Doctor. "I can't go, I would love to but I can't…"

He stared at me for a moment before he nodded in understanding. "Okay. See you around." The doors of the TARDIS closed and seconds later, it disappeared and my heart fell, knowing that I wouldn't see him again. He wouldn't come back…not like he did with Rose.

I sighed as Rose told me and Mickey to come on. I followed behind them slowly, lost in thought. Suddenly I heard the noise of the TARDIS and I turned around just as the TARDIS returned. I held back a squeal as the doors opened revealing the Doctor. He came back for me! He actually came back!

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He smiled at me before he disappeared in the TARDIS.

"Go."

I turned to Rose surprised, wondering what changed her mind. "Really?" I asked, thinking she was joking with me.

Rose nodded. "Yes, go see the world," she told me softly.

I didn't say anything for a moment. "Why don't you come with me? It'll be fun." I suggested.

She shook her head as she glanced at Mickey before looking back at me with a smile. "Nah, I'll just stay here. Mum's gonna need someone here if your going to be gone."

I smiled sadly. I was kind of hoping she would come, but she was right. Mum needed someone here, to be with her while I was gone.

"Okay." I hugged my sister. "I love you, sis. Tell mum I love her."

She hugged me back tightly. "I will..." she whispered.

I hugged her for a couple minutes, before I broke the hug to give her one last smile. Then I turned on my heel and ran towards the TARDIS with a huge, excited grin on my face, ready to begin my journey with the Doctor through time and space.

And it was going to be _fantastic_.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Charlene, Part 3...**

 **Review please? ;)**


End file.
